Honesta
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Judy es demasiado honesta.


Nick lo sabía, más la observaba, más se daba cuenta.

El secreto iba a salir a la luz, pero ¿Que se podía hacer?

Es parte de su personalidad, Judy aparte de ser increíblemente optimista e independiente. Es honesta, y en vez de ser una virtud, en algunos casos llegaba a ser un problema, ya que lo es demasiado.

La iban a descubrir. Los iban a descubrir. Ella lo iba a decir.

Y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que suceda, porque la coneja no se le daba bien mentir, además de que por reflejo sus nervios se exteriorizaban, como sus sonrojos, su tartamudeo e inexplicable miedo que la petrificaba erizándole el pelaje.

Intentaba sctuar como si nada hubiera pasado y se enterraba cada vez más por cada palabra dicha.

¡Oh no! ¡La iban a descubrir!

No obstante el zorro, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, la salvaba antes de que lo confiese. Sin embargo cuando el Jefe Bogo la cito a su oficina ella sola. Ahora no había nadie quien pudiera salvarla. Nick la acompaño hasta la puerta y posando la pata en su hombro trato de brindarle apoyo y mirándola seriamente intento decirle que no diga nada.

Ella entro, antes dirigiendo una mirada a Nick y se adentró con sus patas en la espalda y luego de unos segundos se sentó por orden de Bogo.

— ¿Me quieres decir algo, antes de que hable? —Le pregunto el búfalo seriamente cuando la coneja tomo asiento. Ahí juntando sus piernas, sentía una mirada que penetraba todo su ser.

—No, señor —Exclamó sin mirarlo.

—¿Segura? —Le cuestiono y luego de aquella cuestionante, hubo segundos de silencio, en los cuales nadie pronunció alguna palabra y Judy sentía como la respiración se aceleraba y sus palpitaciones se incrementaban. Además de sentir como si una luz cegadora la estuviera apuntando directamente en la cara, mientras estaba en una habitación completamente oscura, como si estuviera en un interrogatorio e intentaran que confesara.

Y funciono.

Las palabras salieron atropelladamente, diciendo principalmente que los zorrillos eran realmente los causantes de los problemas y que Nick solo la había defendido y que definitivamente no tenía la culpa él y que por favor no lo suspendieran.

El búfalo, escuchaba eso atónito, mientras Judy seguía hablando disculpándose en cada oración. Después de escuchar esa confesión Bogo, carraspeo.

—Eso no era de lo quería hablarte —Repuso aun pasmado por oír tal declaración.

—Ah... ¿no era eso? —Pregunto deseando desaparecer de ahí mismo.

—No, solo quería hablarte por el arduo trabajo que has realizado recientemente. Creí que algo había pasado para que realizaras diversas tareas, pero ya veo porque lo habías hecho y era para compensar ese asunto que después quiero hablar contigo y Wilde —Le dijo y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, le pidió que se retirara, hasta que le avisara de nuevo que tiene venir.

Ella salió, sintiendo como su corazón quería estallar, se sentía tan idiota. Nick al verla en ese estado tan deprimente solo se dedicó a suspirar, ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría.

—Le contaste el asunto de los zorrillos ¿no es así, Zanahorias? —Siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta y ella asintió cabizbaja con las orejas caídas— Ya no te preocupes, con que no le hayas contado el otro secreto, está bien... no lo contaste ¿verdad? —Y ella al escuchar eso alzo la mirada y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras sus ojos violetas se posaban en los ojos verdes del zorro.

—No, no lo voy a contar Nick —Le dijo muy segura, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Además yo te dije que lo mantuvieramos en secreto, claro que no lo voy a hacer —Repuso sumamente confiada.

Luego de decir eso, empezaron a a hablar animadamente, la mayoría de cosas triviales. Sin embargo al pasar donde estaba justo Benjamín este le hizo una pregunta a los dos, provocando que se detuvieran inmediatamente, la cual era...

"Estan muy cercanos últimamente... ¿Acaso están saliendo?"

Al decir eso se miraron entre sí, sonrojados, más la coneja que intentaba esconderse de alguna manera, sentía que la mirada alegre de Garraza le intentaba sacar la información, pero como ella se comprometió en que no diría nada. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, corrió, lo más veloz que podía, escapando de esa mirada inquisitiva.

Ante eso Benjamín, luego de perder de vista la coneja, dirigió la mirada al zorro sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder y Nick solo se encogió de hombros, para luego de eso marcharse de ahí a alcanzar a la escurridiza coneja.

En ese momento lo confirmo porque al ver como Judy corría tan rápido, huyendo de ahí lo más rápido posible le hizo pensar que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su relación amorosa que habían empezado recientemente se descubriera.

Y eso es así, porque Judy es demasiado honesta.


End file.
